


The Robot Masters are Hot I Swear

by Strifeotto



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strifeotto/pseuds/Strifeotto
Summary: Some one-shots will be dark, fluffy, or smutty. Requests will totally be open.Archive Warnings, rating, and tags will be added as this goes on.





	1. Camping with Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Torch Man x Reader.
> 
> Your child is named Enya and they're adorable. Don't ask how humans and robots can have biological kids.

Torch Man walked along the uneven forest path, holding his daughter’s hand in his much larger one. You both had decided earlier that you should go ahead and set up camp. He stayed behind to help Enya get prepared, (since he was the camping master). The walk was quiet, a bit too quiet, and despite Enya being excitable, she just couldn’t think of anything to say. Torch couldn’t think of anything either, and he just had to blurt out something stupid.

 

“You know, the clearing up ahead is your mother and I’s favorite camping spot… In fact, we made you here.”

 

And it was at that moment, he knew, he fucked up. 

 

“Does that mean I’m a forest animal?”

 

“Um… Yes?????”

 

Enya’s eyes grew wide as she began to start howling like a small wolf. Oh no. Oh no. Poor Torch Man realized that you were going to murder him once you found this out. He clasped his hand over Enya’s mouth as he picked up her. He started to bolt to the campsite just so she would stop. Of course she wouldn’t though, once Enya was convinced of something she would go full into it with vigor. She was not a smart child. 

 

Torch had arrived at the campsite, he set Enya down but still kept his hand over her mouth. Once noticing the two had arrived you came out from the tent and greeted them. Unfortunately, Enya was easily able to wrench herself from her father’s hand and ran over to tackle you in a hug.

 

“Mommy! Mommy! Guess what?!”

 

“What honey?”

 

“I was born in the forest and I’m a wild animal!!”

 

“Uh huh… And who told you this?”

 

“Daddy!”

 

You turned your gaze to Torch’s and he was visibly ready to die.

“I can explain-”

 

He was cut off by your seething glare.

 

“Enya honey, can you go set up your things in the tent?”

 

She nodded vigorously and rushed to grab her backpack, and then into the tent. You got up from your crouched position and stomped over to your husband.

 

“You, are in so much trouble.”

 

“I blurted it out, I wasn’t thinking!” 

 

“Well guess what, you’re going to have to play along with her delusions till she forgets about it. Have fun for the next month.”

 

And he learned to never ever, blurt out anything stupid ever again.

 


	2. Family Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic plot should be him trying to set up a family picture with his wife and kids. Nothing but cute mindless fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash Man is now a family photographer, his time freezing abilities make it easier to get rowdy kids in the right position. Him and Reader have three kids (that all have hair and he’s jealous of his own kids slightly).

Flash stood behind his camera, tuning the focus for **just** the right shot. He peeked out from the side of it to check on the family. 

 

“How are the kids holding up?”

 

One child was sleeping gently on your lap, one was attempting escape by climbing over the set couch, and the last was sitting awkwardly on the side, clearly wanting to leave but without the will to truly get out. You then raised your arm to grip onto the escaping child’s chunky little baby leg. 

 

“I might need some help dear.”, the genuine smile you were attempting to hold was becoming obviously strained.

 

Flash went from behind the camera and onto the set to grab the escaping infant. He picked up them as they tried to squirm away. He gently patted their back and placed them back onto the couch. A simple snap of his fingers froze everything in the room. He lightly pushed his teen away from the edge of the couch, placing their arms on their lap, and making sure they were sitting up straight. He snapped his fingers again to resume time. 

 

“Honey, could you smile for the picture? I know these scare you but I promise you’ll look great.”, he softly coaxed his eldest. They shyly looked up and smiled gently. 

 

“Thanks kiddo.”

 

He then snapped his fingers once again and moved to the other side of the couch. He slightly moved you to the side, moving your head to face forward again. Clearly looking over when he was in “sweet dad mode”. The sweet smile you were giving was perfect, nothing could be changed in his eyes. He quickly pecked your cheek and set to fix the position of the still sleeping 5 year old.

 

He shifted them away and out of your arms, and flipped them around. He placed them gently into a sitting position on your lap, and placed your arms back around them. He looked to the side and saw, frozen for the moment, his youngest nearly haven fallen off the couch. Well it still seemed his timing was good. Flash grabbed the nearly fallen infant once again and made his way back to the camera. 

 

He made time in the room resume once more as he started the timer for the camera. Flash sat in between you and your eldest, holding the wriggling youngest in his lap. He smiled.

 

Click!


End file.
